


Wait, You and Anderson?

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team find out something about one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, You and Anderson?

“Anderson, could you get me the Daly file from records when you’re done there?” Morgan asked as he took a file to Hotch’s office. 

“Go get it yourself, you lazy shit.” The man replied before storming off causing Morgan to stop and stare as the insult slowly registered with him.

“Who the hell pissed in his cereal this morning?” Derek asked the other occupants of the bullpen, comprising mostly of his own teammates. 

“Pregnancy does that to a person Morgan, oh and it wouldn’t have killed you to say please and he’s a six months pregnant man, not a Labrador retriever, get your own files.” Scolded JJ.

“My heart goes out to the man who has to put up with him in the evenings, it really does.” The dark skinned agent shook his head as he spoke.”

“It’s not all that bad; he usually is tired and asleep by nine. Besides for every temper tantrum he has he tends to try to make up for it in the sweetest ways.” Derek stared as Spencer Reid spoke. “What?” 

“You? And Anderson?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“………”

“Dear Lord Derek Morgan is speechless.” Rossi laughed coming out of Hotch’s office, the two older profilers having heard the whole conversation. “And you owe me fifty bucks.” He smiled to Hotch, who begrudgingly opened his wallet.

“Interoffice relationships Reid?” 

“He’s not a profiler. Besides, Strauss can’t say anything.”

“And why’s that?” 

“We caught her and the director in a slightly precarious situation one night including leather boots and a whip, and not on her.” He laughed as he head out of the bullpen to check on his boyfriend. 

“That image will haunt me until the day I die.” Rossi stated slowly. 

“You and me both.” Morgan shuddered. “ Wait so Pretty Boy’s a daddy. Can today get any weirder?”

“Hope not.” Hotch said, taking the files off Morgan and retreating back into his office.


End file.
